


nonsensical nighttimes

by toothlocker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drabbles, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Dies, This is trash, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothlocker/pseuds/toothlocker
Summary: nonsensical nighttimes, or a collection of teenage angst after dark.every chapter will be a standalone fic, so don’t worry about any overarching plot. all stories are written in lowercase, and lack any real polish. it helps retain the angst, y’know?chapter one: weakest link - peter gets skewered and it’s as pleasant as it sounds.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	nonsensical nighttimes

_the villain of the week was almost comically stupid. and really strange-looking, like they were trying hard to get famous, rather than having any genuinely evil intentions. today’s enemy was an incredibly short man who had invented a huge mech, and was currently rampaging through the outskirts of queens. it was such an easy fight that the whole team wasn’t even needed._

_it was just spiderman, hawkeye and iron man. peter was there since, well, queens was within his jurisdiction. anything wrong in queens was his problem. tony and clint were there because, quote unquote “we couldn’t let the spider-kid get squished like a bug.”_

_ugh. comments like these really irked him. he wasn’t a spider-kid, or a spider-baby, or weak in any shape or form. he knew it was just dumb teasing, but it felt like nobody took him seriously. even the criminals sometimes raised an eyebrow whenever he dropped down and spouted some quips in his annoyingly high-pitched voice._

_but whatever. it wasn’t his job to be defensive. it was his job to protect the little guy, and currently, that meant evacuating civilians from an apartment building._

_“karen, how long until this place goes down?” the support beams towards the bottom were giving out slowly but surely after the mech stumbled into_ _it, slamming into the building, crushing the unfortunate families living in the front rooms. peter dreaded finding a mangled body._

_“around two minutes, peter. i am currently detecting three heat signatures at the top floor of the building. two adult females and a baby. would you like me to show you the route to them?”_

_“yes, thanks, karen.” he swung up the adjacent building, flinging himself when he was halfway and landing on the edge of the roof. karen had lit up a pathway in his mask, showing him the window to enter through and where the people were located. he found them, screaming and shaking, in a bedroom covered in debris and dust._

_“ma’am, ma’am.” he tried to calm them both down. “i’m here to get you out, okay? one of you can come down holding the baby and ill leave you on the roof of the next door building.”_

_“please,” one of the girls blubbered, “please take my baby and my girlfriend first.”_

_“ruth-“ the other girl started to argue, but ‘ruth’ shook her head._

_“just go. please!”_

_peter took the baby from her arms and gestured for the other girl to follow. “i’ll come back for you, i promise.”_

_ruth just nodded sadly._

_peter passed the baby over, and took the woman in his free arm, before shooting a web up to the roof of the building. the baby was tucked firmly under her chest. the kid was surprisingly still asleep. once they landed on concrete, he geared up to leave and return to get ruth._

_“you need to leave and get away from the street. there’s a medical aid tent two blocks down.” he set the lady down, just as a worrying creak emitted from the crumbling apartment tower. “k-karen, is this… how long do i have left?”_

_“peter, you have sixty seconds to evacuate the remaining civilian.”_

_he all but crashed through the window and sprinted over to where ruth was standing, now at the top of the stairs. they’d crumbled at the bottom; the contents of the building really had been jostled._

_“oh, you came back!”_

_“c-c’mon, ma’am, we gotta get out of here-“_

_he held out a hand, and she reached up to take it. just as they touched, the building lurched and she narrowly avoided taking a dive off the broken staircase. peter grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward, before taking her hand and running to the window. “karen, what’s going on?”_

_“my previous analysis was incorrect. there seems to be more damage from thrown debris. the building is coming down now, peter!”_

_he jumped from the window holding on to the woman and shot a web to the other roof. just as he swung upwards, the building came crashing down behind them. it seemed like everyone would make it out, at least…_

_until the bad guy spotted them._

_“oh, is the itty bitty spider trying to save the damsel in distress? eat this, bug boy!” a chunk of pavement and rubble came hurtling towards them and if it wasn’t for the woman in his arms, he’d laugh at the ridiculous teasing and dodge the huge boulder with ease. but someone’s life was at stake here, so he gritted his teeth and carried on._

_with all his strength, he pushed the woman up onto the ledge, just as the boulder came crashing down. he thought he was clear of its path, but the edge smashed against his head, almost rendering him unconscious._

_peter felt blood drooling underneath his mask, coating his hair in the warm fluid. the world seemed to be shrinking and growing. this would definitely hurt in the morning. ouch._

_it took him a while to register that he was falling._

_and screaming._

_and-_

_he was suspended in midair?_

_he was looking up at where he once was, and he felt more warm fluid seeping through the spandex suit. h-huh… how odd…_

_“...eter? calling tony stark.”_

_“wha, no. nonono, karen don’t-“_

_“call postponed. peter, you have received a serious injury to your abdomen. i highly recommend calling-“_

_the rest of her words faded into static again. he tried to sit up, but a twinge of pain ran through his entire body. okay, ow. maybe ow was putting it lightly because he screamed again._

_pole._

_there was a pole in his stomach. it must’ve been one of the building supports, and it had punctured through him like he weighed nothing. it was coated in sticky blood, and peter shakily put his hands on it in disbelief._

_“k-karen, p-put me through to c-clint. please.”_

_“calling clint barton.”_

_there was a loud buzz, before the sound of fighting flooded in through the suit’s built-in headset._

_“hey, what’s up kid? you good? usually you go pester tony over these things.” there was the sound of an explosion in the distance._

_kid. there it was again. that single word relegated him to being just another immature, wide-eyed loser. he hated it._

_so despite the pole embedded into his body, he smiled. “i-im fine, clint. j-j-just wanted to check everything was good on your end.” he tasted copper in his mouth. oh no. very bad. very bad sign that meant internal bleeding, shit-_

_“we’re almost done. the short guy in the suit is getting pissed, and for once i’m not talking about tony.” clint chuckled to himself, before abruptly stopping himself. “i saw that asshole throw rubble at you… take care of yourself, kid.”_

_kid. kidkidkidkidkid-_

_“w-w-will do, clint.” he hung up and spat out a thick glob of sticky red blood._

_okay, peter, think. if the pole didn’t hit any major arteries or organs, then he should survive this. he could use a web to maneuver off the pole, but then he’d bleed out. or…_

_“k-karen, what’s the best way out of this situation?”_

_“calling tony stark is advisable.” thanks for the help. sheesh._

_“okay, but if i don’t want to do that…?”_

_“use your webs on the overhead building to maneuver yourself off the pole. then use webbing to staunch the blood flow. seek immediate medical aid.”_

_okay, he could do that!_

_he shot a thick web above him and tried to pull himself up, and he screamed, black spots clouding his vision._

_c’mon spiderman, come on come on come oN-_

_he gritted his teeth until he was sure his gums were bleeding. or maybe that was the blood from inside his body._

_after an agonising minute that felt like hours, he wrenched his body upwards, vision blacking out momentarily from the pain. he crumpled on top of the rubble in a heap, blood now freely flowing from the gaping wound._

_“aaaah-“_

_“incoming call from tony stark.”_

_“d-decline… hah, karen, am i gonna die?” more blood drooled from his lips, mingled with saliva. with all his strength, he aimed his webshooter straight at his wound._

_“the current chance of you dying is at 90%. however, this is not factoring in your healing factor, in which case, your chance of dying decreases dramatically.”_

_in his pain, he’d forgotten about his healing factor. that would be his saving grace. all he needed to do was stay alive until it started working. peter quickly switched the webshooter settings, and shot a thick, wide and flat cobweb at his abdomen, the type of web usually reserved for sticking bad guys to walls with ease._

_and even though his body was screaming in agony, he used another web to get himself to his feet, only to be met with even more dark clouds in his vision. he was getting sick of that._

_“incoming call from tony stark.”_

_“decline it, ka-ren.” peter wheezed, lifting his mask to spit out another mess of blood._

_“i'm sorry peter, but the call is being forced through.” shit._

_immediately, his ears were barraged with the sound of mister stark, yelling and shooting at things. thank god karen automatically turned down the audio volume at a certain level._

_“you absolutely cannot ignore my calls. nope, not gonna happen.” he huffed, almost like a moody teen. “i wanted to check if you got everyone out alright. i wanted to check if you were alright.”_

_“everyone’s… out…” he spluttered, and the other end of the call went silent. “managed t-to dodge that ball of… debris. barely.”_

_“peter…?”_

_“you want me t-to head back now?”_

_“peter, kid, where are you?”_

_he sighed out of a heavy exhaustion. all he wanted to do was sleep._

_“‘m gonna… take it easy now. maybe go to sleep.”_

_there was a sharp intake of air on tony’s end. “you do not go to sleep, you hear me? where are you?”_

_“buildin’. the one that- it collapsed.”_

_“what.”_

_peter didn’t answer. the dark spots were getting too alluring for him to resist. he allowed them to overcome him, letting the static buzz around his head in a sweet melody. more and more blood oozed from his lips, but everything was far away. too far away for him to care._

_he’d be okay in the end anyway. healing factor… mister stark…_

_“m-m’st’r s’ark…”_

_i don’t feel so good._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
...

  
  


_the building was a mess. it was horrific how people’s lives had fallen apart in a single second. tony could see smashed china, a ripped family photo, a broken mess of memories in a heap of rubble. it was even more horrific how desensitised he’d grown to it._

_that stupid man in that barely functional mech had been defeated, finally, thank god. he was insufferable, and tony was more than willing to shrug the fight off with a laugh had it not been for peter. he admired the kid, he really did, but he lacked any self-preservation instincts._

_a single pole stuck out amongst the flattened building. he’d ignored it for a while._

_blood._

_there was blood on the pole._

_heart in his mouth, he rushed over to where that single pillar stood, taunting him over his missing son. sure enough, it was covered in a thick layer of gore, and there was webbing all around it. jesus christ, peter. please tell me it’s not you-_

_his mind conjured up an image of peter screaming for help, but his logic dismissed that. no, no he called clint earlier. what kind of person would call someone to check up on them while impaled on a metal support beam?_

_peter would._

_shit._

_there’s a flash of red and blue spandex amongst the dust and broken bricks. and there’s lots of blood, spattered across the pale debris like a twisted canvas. and this looked bad._

_a thick hole punctuated his stomach and tony tried and resisted the urge to vomit. it didn’t work. he barely lifted the faceplate in time for the bile to leave his mouth, landing just beside the pole where peter… peter was fatally wounded. his peter, with large brown eyes and an inquisitive smile and soft freckles that were barely seen unless he drew closer to you. with the kind of personality that made everyone like him, the kind of heart that warmed you on the darkest day._

_snuffed out like a candle in the night._

_“hey pete. time to get up.” as if his words would magically bring him back. tony slowly, slowly lifted the mask._

_he choked on a sob. those big bambi eyes were heavy lidded and milky, unfocused. his smile was replaced by parted lips, smeared with blood and spit. and the worst part was the tear tracks, making themselves known on his pale cheeks._

_tony cried with him._

  
  



End file.
